Pięć i pół
by zielenna
Summary: George Weasley i Oliver Wood wchodzą do baru, czyli niespecjalnie udany żart, deszcz i miód z imbirem.


**Dalszy ciąg krążenia wokół. "Przypadkiem" wypadałoby przeczytać przedtem, a resztę - jak kto woli. Odwołania do pozostałych części serii są, ale mniejsze. Celem głównym jest załatanie dziur, które się w "Przypadkiem" pojawiły, a raczej były od początku, ale dopiero niedawno zaczęły mi przeszkadzać (perfekcjonizm, tak). Czyli skąd Luna i Hermiona się wzięły. Aha, i jeszcze męczyło mnie to, że Weasleye sprzedają aurorom swoje rzeczy, te peruwiańskie proszki i co tam jeszcze. **

**(Jeśli "Październik" liczymy za pół, to numeracja nawet pasuje. I tak, to jest jakaś wariacja na temat 5+1.)**

* * *

><p>Dobrze, może padać deszcz. Siec o szyby. Seria z karabinu. Symfonia Beethovena. Plumkanie. Szarzyzna ogólna, oblepiająca krawędzie okien i mroczne rogi, gdzie nie dociera światło chwiejącej się przy suficie lampy i kilku przygarbionych świec ściekających na zakurzone blaty. Te małe płomyki swojskie są, łapią strachy w siatkę cieni i ruchomych złotych plam. Chowają je do worka i rzucają w popiół. Zakopują obok pereł. Utrudnienie dla poławiaczy. Jednak przede wszystkim – swojskie są płomyki. Wziąć taki i roztopić, na pewno smakowałyby jak miód. Może z imbirowym pieczeniem po przełknięciu.<p>

- Czy do miodu dodaje się imbiru? – pyta George lub Oliver. Chyba George, Oliver w takie deszczowo-miodowo-płomykowe wieczory myśli przede wszystkim o Alicji. Skubie swoją brzydką kurtkę i zanurza długi nos w szklance. Liczy kropelki i nie pamięta, czy kiedykolwiek policzył piegi Alicji.

- Czy Alicja miała piegi?

Deszcz, miód i płomyki. Są na nie skazani. I na imbir, i na Alicję, i pytania bez odpowiedzi. Bo Angelina zniknęła w jakimś przepastnym, zarośniętym zielskami ogrodzie. Gdzie rośnie pietruszka, szałwia, rozmaryn i tymianek (George zbudował mały zamek z kaset od Hermiony). Katie zdziera sobie śliczne buciki na polnych drogach. Ona, jej matka i jej brat. Gemma wpadła w kałużę melancholii i choroby, skąd nie bardzo mogła się wytaplać. Hanna trochę się nią zajmuje, a trochę pomaga Doris w Kotle, więc rzuca im tylko bezradne półuśmiechy znad zastawionych szkłem tac.

George, prawdę mówiąc, nie wie, czy Alicja miała piegi. A mógłby, a mógł by, gdy-by. Sylaby zawijają mu się dookoła języka i supłami zsuwają się w dół ściśniętego – och, więc to aż tak? – gardła. Padał śnieg i Fred powiedział, _pro publico bono_, tych dwóch błaznów nic z tym nie zrobi. Fred tańczył z Angeliną, a Lee Jordan bardzo głośno się śmiał i tańczył trochę obok, a trochę z nimi. George tańczył z Alicją. Niziutka była i zaczerwieniona. W pękatej sukience w malutkie różyczki. Oliver nie tańczył obok. Oliver się gapił. Kłócił z Hakimem o sposoby przedzierania się przez powietrze – i miotły, i miotły. Słowa strzelały w powietrze jak fajerwerki. Oliver się gapił. George śmiał się i Alicja się śmiała, bo upijali się na zabawnie, wtedy. Jakimiś drogimi szampanami. Śmiesznie drogimi. Pewnie, któreś z nich powiedziało, specjalni mali ludzie są wysyłani w łódkach albo na latawcach, żeby szukać bąbelków i zamykać je w butelkach. I mierzą te bąbelki linijkami z drewna cyprysowego. Jest, powiedziała Alicja, wiersz o cedrach lub cyprysach w Weronie, o miłości, co miała smutne oczy. George nie chciał go słyszeć. Oliver by chciał. Oliver by się gapił i nie powiedział ani słowa. _Pro publico bono_. W maju Angelina i Lee mieli koszule zielone od trawy a oczy jasne od braku smutków. Oliver się gapił. Alicja pożyczała George'owi książki śmieszne w tweedowo-fajkowy sposób. P. G. Wodehouse, George pamiętał. Ale nie piegi. A potem przyszedł czerwiec i Cedrik Diggory umarł, a Alicja nagle czytała tylko cedrikowo-cedrowo-cyprysowe wiersze. George nie umiał nic zrobić. _Pro publico bono_. Tak – śmiać się i wirować w śniegu, bąbelkach szampana, latawcach. Nie – to, zapuchnięte powieki i cisza wdzierająca się jak mgła.

- Miała – mówi George.

- A, to się zgadza – oddycha z ulgą Oliver. George'a ta ulga wpycha głębiej w krzesło. Westchnienie – cios. Z Alicją nic nie było. Ani trawy we włosach, ani zlepiania palców w gruszkowym soku. Taka swetrowo-książkowa drobnostka, jedna tajemnica (poza drobnym uśmiechem podobnym do dyskretnego kichnięcia, z ust Alicji też można – było – wycisnąć płaczliwy pisk uciechy, wystarczyła odrobina absurdu), bez choćby próby objęcia jej i jej ciszy, mokrych oczu, zgarbionych pleców. A jednak po Alicji długo, długo nic. Na początku wojny jakaś boczna uliczka, knykcie ocierające się o mur, brak tchu, szybciej, szybciej, niedaleko, wszędzie są Śmierciożercy. O tym George nie chce myśleć.

Imbir w miodzie. Płomyki. Szarzyzna. Drabina, lina, powolna wspinaczka na powierzchnię. Spacer po krawędzi szklanki. Niestety, Oliver wciąż nabrzmiewa zdeterminowanym rozżaleniem. Westchnięcie i George znowu turla się na dół.

Sam dół.

Sam.

Sam, bez Freda. Świat rozchybotany, linie plączące się w kącie oka, jakieś cienie za plecami. Spojrzenie w lustro i przypomnienie sobie czterech żartów o brodaczach. Każdy w Norze znajdował sobie kąt i po cichu chlipał. Jakieś przyjęcia, rocznice – to już rok?, niemowlę w ramionach Harry'ego Pottera uniesione w górę jak usprawiedliwienie. Patrzcie ludzie, warto było. Dla takich woreczków z flaneli i zaczerwienionej skóry. Więcej przyjęć. Namiot, Ron i Hermiona, lilie, bezy i bzy. George stał nieelegancko oparty o elegancko wywijająca się kolumienkę. Obok niego stała Luna Lovegood. Miała włosy splątane w supeł i sukienkę, długą, niebieską. Jakaś biała mu się Luna wydawała. Podrzucała słowa jak ptaki, jak klucze, a George uparcie ich nie łapał. Zabawne słowa, pokręcone. P. G. Wodehouse. Tweed i fajka. Gnębiwtryski i plumpki. Słowa w sam raz dla George'a, krzywe takie. I Luna w sam raz dla George'a. Nie lubiła tańczyć i on już nie lubił. Wyszli. Coś głupiego powiedziano o gwiazdach, trzeba było wbiec w zboże, żeby to z siebie strząsnąć. Lipiec był, zboże złociło się i srebrzyło, szumiało i szemrało, na pewno pełne pająków. Deptali kręgi w zbożu, a kręgi znikały. Jak odciski stóp w piasku znikające z każdą z falą. Ich kroki znikały. Oni znikali. W nocy, w zbożu. Stracili oddech – przecież pili, jedli, nie byli gotowi na taki bieg. Runęli w zboże i zasnęli. George nie lubił następnej części. Było ładnie. Ładny wschód słońca, różowy taki, niemowlęcy. Ptaki krzyczały. Nowo narodzone na ten dzień. Słowa wyrwane George'owi z ust. Ładne było światło i ładne było niebo, ładna Luna śpiąca na zbożu, z ubłoconą niebieską sukienką i poranionymi białymi stopami, gdzieś zgubiła swoje sandałki. Supeł się rozsupłał i teraz włosy przemieszały się z kłosami. Miała zły sen, ta Luna Lovegood. Może to właśnie dlatego, bo Luna, George uważał, nie miała prawa śnić koszmarów. Luna Lovegood musiała ufnie wbiegać w zboże nawet śniąc, zawsze mieć gotowe klucze żeby je George'owi wcisnąć w ręce. Bo George spędził z nią cały wieczór, więc należało się. A tu – koszmary. Brzydkie sny w taki ładny poranek. Brzydki grymas na takiej ładnej buzi. Może to było dlatego. I trochę dlatego, że George w tamtej chwili czuł, jakby pewien zardzewiały mechanizm pozostający w długim uśpieniu, właśnie się budził. Leżał blisko serca i obmywała go krew. Rdza przenikała George'a, wciskała mu się mrokiem do oczu, gorzkością pod język i piskiem w ucho. Coś takiego zaciskało się pięściami i zębami. A gdyby obok leżał kamień albo gałąź, George mógłby…

Nie tak głęboko, nie tak daleko. Pamiętajmy o płomykach. Pamiętajmy o Oliverze siedzącym naprzeciwko. Takie myśli nie nadają się do Dziurawego Kotła. Przetrąciłyby rzeczywistości kark i rozrzuciły bebechy dookoła. George bardzo by tego nie chciał.

Wstał, otrzepał się i odszedł. Szedł długo. Do Nory. Usiadł przy stole. Matka objęła go ze łzami. Myślałam, że ty też, coś takiego mogła powiedzieć. Nalała mu mleka i dała mu ciastko. Powiedział, że zgubił Lunę. Ginny powtórzyła jej to, kiedy Luna stanęła w progu. Biała w niebieskim, stopy brązowo-czerwone. Luna popatrzyła na George'a i powiedziała, że to ona się zgubiła. Się sama. W zdaniu nie było ani ptaków, ani kluczy. George zaczął zastanawiać się, czy były w poprzednich. Były czy nie były? Luna, były czy nie były? Siedział i patrzył, jak Luna przemywa sobie stopy. Sobie sama. Wyjechała potem, szukać ładnych snów w brzydkich miejscach, czasami wysyłała mu krótkie listy, a czasami tylko koperty, a w nich: żółte pióro, ususzony kwiat, perłowo-różowy piasek.

Wystarczyłoby na tyle, gdyby chodziło tylko o wypełnienie czasu. Ale George trochę się w tym zagrzebał i krawędzi szklanki mu nie starcza za linę. Ześlizguje się, biedny, jakoś mu się ręce stały drżące. Spróbuje dookoła. Od Nory do Pokątnej.

Do Pokątnej trzeba było się od nowa przyzwyczaić. Przyzwyczaić do przyzwyczajenia, o tak. Wojna przecież była, a George wciąż umiał po ciemku przejść z pokoju do kuchni. I z kuchni na dół, po schodach, między półkami, półobrót i z powrotem. A przecież nic nie miało być tak, jak dawniej. Cóż, George ostatnio często był oszukiwany. Zaczynał to ignorować. Machać na to ręką, jak na wszystkie inne niechcący-uszczypliwości. Dziwiło go to, to szybko hodowana obojętność Oddalenie. Instynkt przetrwania, pewnie. Jeszcze to zapadanie się w swetry, w fotele, przyjemność, jaką dawał mu kubek herbaty. Kubek pękaty, pękaty herbaty. Kubek. I herbatnik.

Jakoś trzeba było się odbudować. Pomyśleć. Jak tu stanąć na nogi, kiedy środek ciężkości się przesunął z pomiędzy-mną-a-tobą do we-mnie-tylko-we-mnie. Męczące to myślenie było, więc George często kończył patrząc się w sufit. Ryski sobie liczył. Pająków szukał, ale nie, to nie było pole pełne zboża. Ktoś na dole obsługiwał sklep. Dziewczynka w dziurawych rajstopach, z dziurawymi zębami, nie robiąc dziur pękająca gumy balonowe. George'owi rzadko się chciało schodzić na dół, kiedy byli tam ludzie. Obowiązkowe były sierpień i wrzesień, ale też mu się to nie podobało, bycie smutnym klownem. Smutnych klownów dzieci się bały. Smutni klowni snuli się po opuszczonych wesołych miasteczkach, depcząc wielkimi czerwonymi butami małe brązowe liście. Ale tym George był, bo jeszcze nie wymyślił, jak tu być czymś innym (ten środek ciężkości). Właścicielem podupadającego cyrku bez pomysłów na nowe żarty, który kupował pudła marsów (podgrzewane na obiad) i sprzedawał nieogolonym pracownikom ministerstwa pudła starych zabawek (wciąż przydatnych w czynieniu świata bezpieczniejszym i mniej zaludnionym).

W takim stanie pomiędzy, a może trochę tu, nie do końca tam, znalazła go Hermiona. Właściwie, znalazła się. U niego. Z plikiem notatek w rękach, drugi dzień noszonym golfem na sobie i błyskiem szaleństwa w oku. Mowa przed Wizengamotem, Ronald był niemożliwy, umowa była o nieprzynoszeniu pracy do domu, w pracy nie może dać po sobie poznać nic a nic, w miejscach publicznych się wstydzi wyglądać tak bezradnie, tutaj cicho, zawsze – w tym miejscu niezręczna przerwa – czy Hermiona mogła zostać i przygotować w spokoju mowę? Przygotowała jedną. I następną, też. Jakoś wytworzył się zwyczaj, przy oknie stanął fotel Hermiony, koc przerzucony przez poręcz, stosy folderów i segregatorów wokół. George pozwolił Hermionie wsiąknąć. Atrament w wodzie plątał się w fascynujące spirale, zanim trwale zmienił jej kolor. A i ten po-atramentowy błękit George'owi nie przeszkadzał. To było ostrożne z Hermioną. Bez przesady. Parzenie herbaty. Kasety ze smętno-uśmiechniętą muzyką, układane w zamek, coraz bardziej przypominający Hogwart. George uczył Hermionę gotować, czasami. Częściej leżał na tapczanie i patrzył z pewnym rodzajem satysfakcji, jak w jego pełnym nieruchomego życia mieszkaniu Hermiona szyje historię przyszłości. Fastrygą, potem stebnówką.

Koleżeństwo, to było koleżeństwo. Coś między szwagrem, a szwagierką, którzy lubili się dawniej kłócić, kiedy wszystko miało łatwiejszy kolor, a skalę problemów mierzono w łajnobombach. W tamtych dniach George prawie Hermionę lubił, trochę z przekory, trochę _pro publico_ _bono_, bo, no, Ron. A może to był Fred? Fred prawie lubił? No cóż, o tych wątpliwościach należało zapomnieć, bo te herbaty parzone tę odrobinę inaczej niż tak, jak lubił najbardziej – to cenne było, nie można było tego zepsuć, nie tego, nie znowu. Kluczy i ptaków brak, ale ciepła ręka – czasami – i śmieszna matczyna troska. Taka komiczna okrągła dziewczyna, najważniejsza w całym czarodziejskim świecie, karcąca George'a za każde odstępstwo od wymaganych ośmiu godzin snu. Te atramentowe zwyczaje, to trochę postawiło George'a na nogi. Nie zapewniło mu nowego środka ciężkości, ale dało w rękę kule i kazało iść przed siebie.

George zamyka oczy i przytyka sobie szklankę do czoła. Jedną z wielu. Błyski płomyków ślizgających się po wielu szklankowych krawędziach plotą się przed nim w jakiś deszczowy, słoneczny dzień. Dzień sierpniowy. Dzień-przypadek i dzień-pomyłkę. Spokój uszyty z takich skrawków, żeby nie używać nic starego, tylko nowego, trochę pożyczonego, nic niebieskiego. Nici ledwo tę mozaikę skrawków trzymają, więc pękają zawstydzająco łatwo, rozepchnięte łokciami Angeliny. George nie wie, czy pamięta, jak wtedy wyglądała. Im więcej wspominamy, tym lepiej pamiętamy wspominanie, tym gorzej wspomnienie. Miała w sobie coś z żołnierzy, których George widywał po mugolskiej stronie. Skórzana kurtka, bojówki, wojskowe buty ze startymi noskami (może). Napięta jak cięciwa, bez celu dla pędzącej strzały. Zła, bardzo zła. Przestraszona. Tydzień później, przerażona (George przerażony był przez cały czas od wtedy do tydzień-później, nie zszedł na dół ani razu). Udająca jakąś nieznaną sobie łagodność próbując wpasować się w George'ową ciszę. Wściekła, bo próbowała. Wściekła, bo zawodziła. Smutna, w jakiś sposób. Nie-George'owy. To było bardzo głupie, to co potem zaszło. George pocieszał się, że nie zrobiła tego z żalu. Czemu jednak, nie wiedział. A potem co? Znowu część, której nie lubił. Angelina wstała, otrzepała się i wyszła. Grała smętno-uśmiechnięta piosenka, słońce wschodziło za chmurami, więc niemowlę, jeśli niebo miało je przypominać, musiało się wtedy dusić. George dusił się na pewno. Z czegoś.

Myślał, że to już. Że już było dobrze, że on, George, był poskładany i w porządku, trochę niepewny, trochę urażony – ale czy nie miał powodu?, do życia, ogólnie. Pobudował sobie makiety siebie, zwyczaje z błękitnej wody, wspomnienia z cudzych kaset, zapory z zapałek. A tu, Angelina, Angie, Angela (1995 rok, George i Fred wzbudzają niby-rewolucję w Hogwarcie, wystarczy pędzić bardzo szybko, nie myśleć nic, kilka fajerwerków. 1995 rok, tajfun Angela uderza w Filipiny). Ofiar śmiertelnych brak, ale George niewiele wtedy żył. Cedry i cyprysy w drzazgach, drzazgi tkwiące wszędzie. Błękitna wodna zmieszana z tą oceaniczną, słoną i łzawą. Potrzeba było litrów herbaty, żeby George mógł ułożyć na miejscu wszystkie bebechy. Tu zielone lśnienia, kiedy zamykał oczy. Wszystkie dziwne spojrzenia między Angeliną, Fredem a Lee, do pudełka. Zamek z kaset odbudować. Zmieść odłamki tych, które roztrzaskały się o podłogę. Wyjąć z palca kawałki szkła ze zbitego lustra. Postawić jakiegoś prowizorycznego George'a i tym razem dokładnie rozejrzeć się za czymś, z czego można by ulepić prawdziwego.

Ulepił bałwana. Wczesny śnieg. Zastanawiał się, czy Angelina weszłaby do środka, gdyby nie stał obok drzwi i nie zadzierał wysoko marchewki. Weszła. Trochę przebrana, mogła już wtedy mieszkać z Hanną i pożyczać od niej luźniejsze bluzki, luźniejsze spodnie. Angelina przyszła i powiedziała George'owi, że ich przypadek-pomyłka urodzi się majem. Piękny miesiąc, dziwny, słodki, pachnący. To co nastąpiło potem, George'owi trudno nazwać, nadal. Wie, że prawie nic nie mówił Hermionie. I o tym, że często czuł się nieadekwatny, niekompatybilny z Angeliną. I o tym, że czasami się uśmiechała. I że czasami z czasem stawało się częściej, a momentami to nawet…

No, tak. Prawie jesteśmy. Oliver chrapie. George macha wolno Gemmie, która przyprowadziła się z Hanną. Hanna zniknięta, być może u Toma, Gemma spacerująca między stolikami z pewnym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Delikatnie, akwarelami.

- Zamknęli – mówi stojąc już całkiem blisko. Wygląda okropnie. Patrzy na Olivera. Który też wygląda okropnie. Pewnie i George wygląda okropnie.

- Jeszcze tylko – George zaczyna i urywa. Sensy mu się rwą. Gubią. Może to kulki, nie paski. Okrągłe sensy, trudniej je zmierzyć. Perły w popiele.

Gemma kiwa głową.

George wypija ostatni łyk miodu. (To chyba wcale nie był miód, nawet na początku.)

Angelina uciekła na sielską wieś, w arkadyjskie ogrody, pleść wianki z maków i nadziewać brzuch gruszkami, póki nie pęknie. Ich córkę nazwała Roksana, czyli świt. George'a był zaskoczony. Myślał, że Angelina nazwie ich dziecko krótko, imieniem łatwym do krzyknięcia pod wiatr. Jak tu szukać Roksany, jeśli się zgubi? Wiatr porwie pierwszą sylabę, nim wymówisz ostatnią. Niemowlę o imieniu początek. Czemu Angelina to zrobiła? (Czemu uciekła do siostry, skoro momentami to nawet…? Czemu w Londynie bywała coraz rzadziej?) George nie szukał odpowiedzi, ponieważ szukanie odpowiedzi prowadziło w miejsca pełne pajęczyn, w które jakoś nigdy nie łapały się klucze. Ani ptaki, te pewnie miały zbyt mocne skrzydła.

No tak, ale George wyglądał jakoś lepiej, cokolwiek wzdychająco, więc matka zaczęła mu sugerować różne rozwiązania jego sytuacji (puste mieszkanie, Hermiona Granger-Weasley na fotelu, odgrzewane marsy). Tego George nie chciał. Trochę przez Angelinę. Roksanę też. Bo on sam w sobie, jeszcze. On sam w sobie najlepszy byłby sam. Dla siebie. I _pro publico bono_, George powinien być sam. Taki nieposkładany, można się skaleczyć. On sam wciąż znajduje kawałki luster i kaset. Znajduje je w piętach. Raniące stopy, tak jest sprawiedliwie. Brzydkie sny, to trochę też. Tak myślał. By jednak nie martwić matki – wciąż pamiętał: myślałam, że ty też – pomyślał o dziewczynie (dziewczynką była przecież kilka lat temu – ile?, George zachłystuje się faktem, że to już lata minęły, całe lata, złożone z dwunastu miesięcy) z dziurami, liczącej z dezaprobatą pieniądze, które George dostawał za pomoc w czynieniu świata bezpieczniejszym i mniej liczniej zaludnionym. George próbował jej kiedyś wytłumaczyć, że to bardziej skomplikowane. Ale ona – nazywała się Audrey Tate-Bishop i wstydziła się swojej nienagannej dykcji – wyśmiewała go, bo miała dziewiętnaście lat i pamiętała jedną wojnę mniej. Wyglądała skandalicznie, od obciętych nożyczkami włosów, przez sierp i młot lśniące na płatku ucha po czarne dziury wymalowane dookoła oczu. Co drugie zdanie wypowiadała ironicznie, co trzecie z pogardą, co czwarte urywała w połowie by unieść brwi i kazać rozmówcy domyślić się końca. Była kimś w rodzaju geniusza, George nie orientował się w mugolskiej wiedzy. Charłaczka, skacząca między światami, magicznym jeszcze nie rozczarowana. Księgowa Dowcipów Weasleya.

Audrey Tate-Bishop, przedstawiona Weasleyom jako koleżanka z pracy. Matka była zadowolona, ojciec niezmącenie spokojny, Bill i Charlie nieobecni, a więc pozbawieni szansy komentarza, Ron niepewny, Hermiona pełna dezaprobaty, którą wyraziła w krótkich i cichych słowach nad pokrytymi pianą talerzami, Ginny zmartwiona. Percy był oburzony i mniej taktowny niż Hermiona. Lub bardziej zdeterminowany.

Przyjęcie ciągnęło się wystarczająco długo, by George'owi zaczęły się przypominać wszystkie drobnostki i kłujące okruchy, tak starannie przecież ułożone między fałdami zapomnienia. Zrobiło mu się niewygodnie, kości uwierały go w skórę, kolana i łokcie niepotrzebnie się rozpychały, tajfun Angela rozbijał się o czaszkę. Nie pamięta, co się stało. Klęczał w łazience i wymiotował. Było późno. Może Nowy Rok. Dzień-niemowlę. A kiedyś upił się śmiesznie drogim szampanem i wierzył w zasadność latawców. Chyba płakał. Audrey płakała? Nie na początku. Pomagała mu bez łez, metodycznie, skutecznie, wiedząc, co robi. Pewnie trzymała głowę i nie krzywiła nosa. George'owi zdaje się, że ją przeprosił. Ma nadzieję, że nie. To byłoby zbyt smutne. Wymiotował, a Audrey nie płakała. Wtedy ktoś zastukał do drzwi. Ktoś – Percy. Inni by nie stukali, bo nie są wystarczająco uprzejmi. Hermiona z kolei była zbyt uprzejma, by dać znać, że słyszy, jak w malutkiej łazience rozgrywa się scena jak z tragedii w pięciu aktach. I połowie. Percy jednak zapukał. Odpowiedziała Audrey. George wyślizgiwał się co chwilę w nieprzytomność, więc nie wszystko słyszał. Percy, zdaje się, był podły. Powiedział że: Audrey George'a rozumiała, zrozumieć szans nie miała, on jej też nie, sobie nigdy nie pomogą, jeśli George tego nie wiedział, niech Audrey chociaż wie i zachowa się rozsądnie, czas dorosnąć, czas dorosnąć, Audrey. Oczywiście, część z tego była snem. Sen odśpiewywał antyczny chór mający za koryfeusza Lewisa Carrolla. Percy był idealnym Białym Królikiem. Potem – skok w dziurę. Koc, herbata, tapczan. List od Percy'ego, przepraszający. Chciał dobrze i martwił się, czuł się winny. Tak, kartka od Audrey. Magiczny świat nie był różny od mugolskiego, czy George to wiedział? Miała zamiar spróbować wrócić. Mógł też mieć rację, Percy. A Audrey i tak nie chciała być księgową zawsze, księgową w nawiedzonym cyrku gdzie mieszka handlujący bronią smutny klown. To ostatnie mogło być ironiczne.

Watowata miękkość dookoła głowy George'a zaczyna przepuszczać pierwsze ukłucia bólu. Aha, to już. Trzeba wykorzystać ostatnią nietrzeźwą chwilę, żeby przemyśleć, o co chodziło z Audrey. Raz na zawsze wszystko ustalić i wreszcie, wreszcie, jakoś się poskładać do reszty. Samemu, bez herbat i P.G. Wodehouse'a. Ale George nie wie, o co chodziło. Nie widzi początków i końców, tylko toczące się kule. Obijają się, spadają, tłuką. Wbijają się w grubą skórę na piętach. Kule znikąd. Niezapowiedziane zdarzenia. Zdarzyła się Audrey. Jak cichnący deszcz i gasnące płomyki, George'owi zdarzyły się też Alicja, tamto, Luna, Hermiona i Angelina. Nie objął pierwszej, tamto zdarzyło się tylko w połowie, drugą zostawił, z trzecią to nie tak, czwarta zostawiła jego, piątą doprowadził do płaczu jego brat. Tu nie ma linii, myśli George, która by to łączyła w pętlę w sam raz na szyję. Nie wie, czemu ta myśl pojawia się tak nagle. Że te wydarzenia są rozerwane, pozamykane w osobnych kulach, że te okruchy się kiedyś skończą. Nie teraz. Kiedyś. A potem coś jeszcze może się zdarzyć. Nie potłuc.

George wychodzi z Dziurawego Kotła (Olivera ktoś okrył kapą porwaną z pokoju na piętrze). Lampy i gwiazdy odbijają się w kałużach. Jak perły. W mugolskim Londynie pierwsi piekarze zaczęli pracę. A może George cały wieczór czuł zapach imbiru.

Nie stoi na Pokątnej długo.

* * *

><p><strong>P. G. Wodehouse'a kojarzę tylko fragmenty, więc odwołuję się tak instynktownie do idei bardziej niż do konkretnych rzeczy. Luna naprawdę nie lubi tańczyć, powiedziała to kiedyś. Pamiętam, bo się zdziwiłam, kiedy szukałam informacji do czegoś, czego potem nie napisałam - tam miała być Luna tańcząca, a tu mi Rowling pisze, że nie i basta. Hakim z Beauxbatons jest, jakiś czas temu ktoś zwrócił uwagę, że oni mieli oliwkową skórę i chusty na głowie, więc. Może nie musieli być opalonymi Francuzami-hipochondrykami. Audrey Tate-Bishop po Tate Modern i Kate Bishop. Tajfun Angela naprawdę się zdarzył.<br>**

**Wiersz cedrowo-cyprysowy, Norwida. Nie wiem skąd Alicja go zna, ale optymistycznie zakładam, że Anglicy nie tylko swoją i francuską/niemiecką poezję czytają.  
><strong>

**W WERONIE  
><strong>

_I_

_Nad Kapuletich i Montekich domem,_

_Spłukane deszczem, poruszone gromem,_

_Łagodne oko błękitu._

_II_

_Patrzy na gruzy nieprzyjaznych grodów,_

_Na rozwalone bramy do ogrodów -_

_I gwiazdę zrzuca ze szczytu;_

_III_

_Cyprysy mówią, że to dla Julietty,_

_Że dla Romea - ta łza znad planety_

_Spada... i groby przecieka;_

_IV_

_A ludzie mówią, i mówią uczenie,_

_Że to nie łzy są, ale że kamienie,_

_I - że nikt na nie... nie czeka!_


End file.
